


The Smell of Weather Turning

by lightlyspiced



Category: jrwi
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlyspiced/pseuds/lightlyspiced
Summary: right so this is a br'aaxi fic that's set in the wharf, it's gay and probably low quality but I would give my spleen and both kidneys to this community for the love it's brought me. enjoy this shamelessly fluffy cringefest xoxo
Relationships: br'aad/taxi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Smell of Weather Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Right so hi there this fic was written by me way way back before br'aaxi was even a thing!!! wow!!! it's old ass writing so it's not great, but if you're here for some Br'aaxi feels I am happy to give you your fix. I sincerely hope you enjoy xoxo

Waking up on a stone floor with the tail of an oversized cat jammed in his face was not a situation that Br'aad was used to. Yawning, he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the gloom around him. He couldn't remember at first where the hell he was, until he saw the tankard still fastened in his fingers. He had somehow entangled himself in Taxi's tail, and attempted to wriggle out of it without waking the snoring Tabaxi. 

"Oh golly, my head hurts like a bitch!"

He mumbled, trying not to wake the others. He stumbled to his feet, deciding to get to the bathroom before the others. He managed to make his way to the gent's without tripping over any bodies, and walked into a cubicle. Almost instantly, he walked right back out again because inside there were two goblins midway through something... Rather unsavoury... Who were passed out on the floor too. Finally he found an unoccupied cubicle, and proceeded to puke up his guts into the bowl. As he lifted himself from the floor his head span, making him disorientated for a few moments. He shook this off, making his way to the sink and splashing his face a couple of times. when he re-entered the main tavern, nobody had stirred. He saw the light streaming in through the windows and wondered why he was the only one awake so far. Usually Sylnan would be up and lively by now, even after an 'eventful' night such as this. His thoughts instantly turned to Taxi. He would be able to figure a way out of this mess. 

"Saxi!"

He shouted, skipping over to the Tabaxi.

"Saxi wake up! You gotta help me do stuff!!"

Not a peep.

Sighing, Br'aad got to his knees and shook his shoulders.

"Saxi, you sleepy bastard!"

Still nothing. 

At this point, Br'aad was beginning to worry.

"S-Saxi?"

He quickly checked the Tabaxi's pulse, weak and irregular. 

"Taxi!"

Desperation set in, and Br'aad had the body of Taxi in his arms.

"Okay Br'aad, you can do this. Just one little spell."

Taking a deep breath, he started the incantation necessary. After a few minutes, he felt something begin to stir in the Tabaxi, some form of life that had not been present before.

"Taxi? Taxi please wake up! Please..."

And Br'aad needed him, in more ways than one.

Throughout their adventures, Taxi had always been his staunchest ally. When the others immediately dismissed his plans as 'stupid', Taxi would be willing to help Br'aad to execute it. When the others made comments about how he was 'useless', Taxi would always defend him. Whenever they had to sleep somewhere unfamiliar, Taxi would always sleep -not right next to him- but near enough to reach out and touch, where the others preferred spreading out. Taxi was always the one to pull him out of a dangerous situation. To comfort him when he was afraid. Taxi was there for him, through thick and thin, and Br'aad realised that he couldn't really imagine life without him anymore. 

"Taxi?"

Br'aad couldn't feel the tears dripping down his cheeks but he did see them making little marks on the wood at his knees. 

"Please..."

He felt a weak tug on his hand, and looked up to see Taxi cracking open a large green eye and staring at him with it.

"Br'aad?"  
He croaked, trying to get to his knees.

"Oh no you don't young man, you're staying right there."

Br'aad pushed his chest lightly, Taxi grumbling in protest.

"Hold on a moment Br'aad."

Both of his eyes shot open, and his mouth curved into a weak grin, exposing his razor sharp teeth that Br'aad had seen in action many a time.

"I heard you say my name right!"

Br'aad flushed, stumbling over his words.  
"I-I don't know what you mean, Saxi!"

"You just repeatedly called me 'Taxi' with a 'T' not an 'S'."

Br'aad looked at the wood flooring, trying to hide his face.

"I had to say it precisely for the incantation."

Taxi smiled at him with a newfound strength.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Please! It sounds really nice when you say it right."

Br'aad sighed, patting his best friend on his furry head.

"Alright. Taxi."

Taxi let out a little purr of amusement, before truly studying his friends face.

"Br'aad, you've been crying. What happened?"

The half-elf sniffed, trying to wipe away any remnants of the tears.

"It's okay, you just didn't look so good for a while there. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Taxi pushed himself into an upright position, pulling Br'aad into his embrace.

"It's okay Br'aad, I'm not going anywhere."

Br'aad pulled back, nodding quickly.

"Who should we wake next?"

Taxi thought for a moment, his whiskers twitching.

"I think we should wake Vel, she knows the most about medicine."

He nodded, performing the same enchantment on the unconscious Teifling.

"Oh Velllllllll! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

Velrisa opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at Br'aad.

"What the do you want, Br'aad?"  
She sounded terse, as if Br'aad had just woken her up from a peaceful sleep.

Taxi knelt beside him, speaking harshly to her.

"Hey give him a break! He just saved your life!"

Vel sniffed, getting to her feet.

"You should've let me die. This headache is-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the vast amount of bodies around them.

"Br'aad, what did you do?"

"He didn't do anything! He was the only one unaffected by this."

Br'aad sighed, speaking earnestly to Vel.

"Could you just try and see what's wrong with them?"

As Vel knelt beside Sylnan, checking his vitals, Taxi stiffened beside Br'aad.

"Oriana will be wondering where I am. I'd better go to her." 

Br'aad nodded, pushing down the sadness that threatened to rear its head.

"Yes. Good plan Saxi."

Oriana really got on Br'aad's nerves. She treated Taxi like shit, and he just put up with it. He was obviously blinded by love, blind to her faults. Taxi placed his hands on Br'aad's shoulders.

"Are you going to be alright with Velrisa?"

He nodded, plastering on a smile.

"Don't let her talk you down. You're amazing, Br'aad. Thanks for saving my life."

"I mean you're kind of owed a few saves, the amount of times you've saved me is beyond numbers by now."

Taxi whispered something under his breath as he left, that Br'aad couldn't make out.

"You save me every single day."

It didn't take long for Taxi to get to the little apartment where Oriana was staying. Oriana opened the door after he knocked, groaning as she saw her boyfriend in the doorway.

"What do you want, Taxi?"

He stumbled, lost for words. Oriana had that affect on him.

"I, well, I just thought you might want to know that I'm okay seeing as I didn't come home yesterday."

She shrugged.

"Is that it? I'm busy here. It's not my business to know where you are at every second of the day."

"I know, love, I just thought that maybe you wanted to come out for lunch or something. We haven't spent much time together lately."

Oriana sighed in frustration, as if talking to her own boyfriend was a chore in itself.

"I already told you, I'm busy. Don't you listen to anything I tell you, Taxi?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Some other time th-"

Taxi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Oriana had just closed the door in his face.

"...I love you!"

Sighing in defeat, he ambled back to the inn, tail quite literally between his legs. 

"Hey Saxi!"

Br'aad ran up to him as he entered, and Taxi noticed that Sylnan was on his feet, and Mountain was coming to his senses.

"Ah, I'm glad to see those two are okay."

Br'aad smiled broadly, explaining to him that there was some sort of strange substance in the wine, and the reason he had been able to wake up was because he didn't touch the stuff. Taxi was only half listening, mind still fixed on Oriana. Br'aad, of course, noticed this immediately, gazing at his forlorn friend.

"Saxi, what's wrong?"

He sighed, settling down on a wooden stool.

"Don't worry about it, Br'aad. I'm fine."

"You're very clearly not."

Taxi just stared at the ground, trying to hold himself together.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you bro."

He sat down beside the Tabaxi, a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's just Oriana. I don't think she loves me anymore."

Br'aad's heart nearly split in two right then and there. The emptiness in his friend's voice was startling, and it genuinely troubled Br'aad to hear it.

"Taxi... I'm sure that isn't true."

"I just don't know what I did wrong. I asked her to lunch, but she said she was busy and slammed the door in my face. She didn't even respond when I said I loved her."

"How dare she!?"

"What?"

"How dare she not notice the beautiful Tabaxi man she has in front of her? That biatch is blind! You're too good for her!"

"That's just it, but it's in reverse. She's way too good for me."

"Excuse me? Is the majestic best friend I know and love talking?"

Taxi smiled slightly, leaning on Br'aad a little bit more.

"Thanks, Br'aad. That's nice of you to say."

"Hey no problemo, buckaroo. I know plenty of hot, single teiflings   
in the area."

He raised his voice, yelling at Velrisa.

"Hey Vel! Wanna date Taxi?"

Vel didn't respond, just raising her middle finger and continuing to examine Mountain.

"Guess not. I can hook you up with some other people though-"

"Slow down, Br'aad. I'm not breaking up with Oriana."

Br'aad gaped at Taxi, hardly understanding what he was saying.

"What? Why not?"

Taxi twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.  
"I don't want to offend her."

"Then I'll talk to her for you!"

"Please don't, Br'aad."

"But why not? I'd talk some sense into her! Just let me at her and I'll break her-"

Taxi hissed, stalking away.

"Where are you going, Saxi?"

"Out. Who cares. Away from you."

Br'aad stared after him, heartbreak etched onto his face. Sighing, Vel came over to him.

"Look, Br'aad, don't worry about him. He'll come around."

Br'aad wasn't used to being treated so gently by Velrisa.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?"

Vel hummed, blinking slowly.  
"For once, Br'aad, I actually agreed with what you were saying. He'll be back in an hour or two. Why don't you give me a hand here and he'll return before you know it."

Br'aad smiled, his natural good humor returning somewhat.  
"Okay then, let's get to it!"

Night was falling, and Taxi was still nowhere to be found. All the inhabitants of the inn had gone, and the group were left alone, having been allowed to stay on account of them saving everyone. Br'aad was on the verge of a panic attack, his fingernails bitten down to the quick. 

"Br'aad, I'm sure he's just found an inn somewhere and got sidetracked. I wouldn't worry."

Br'aad couldn't understand how the others weren't phased by any of this.

"But what if something happened to him? This place is so dangerous..."

Sylnan, patted his arm, smiling comfortingly.  
"It's okay, bro. You know that Taxi can care for himself."

Br'aad nodded, eyes still dark with worry.  
"I know. I just feel terrible about it all. I don't know what I'll do if he's gone forever."

Sylnan's eyes seemed to light up.  
"So you have a crush on him, right?"

He nodded miserably, realising what he should've noticed weeks ago. Sylnan looked over at Mountain, a wicked smile on his face.

"That's two gold pieces you owe me, Mountain!"

Br'aad looked at Mountain, puzzled.  
"What's going on?"

It dawned on him suddenly, and he couldn't repress a chuckle.  
"You were betting on me?"

"Everyone but Vel. We couldn't rope her into this."

Mountain grunted in annoyance, tossing over two gold coins.

"Thank you very much! That'll teach you not to bet against me when it comes to my brother."

Br'aad smiled weakly, pausing for a moment.

"Hold on, where is Hilltree at?"

The others glanced at each other, wondering how they somehow completely forgot about the little goblin. Vel was the first to break the silence.

"I haven't seen a single goblin in this god forsaken place."

Br'aad gulped nervously, casting a glance towards the bathroom.  
"I believe I have, Mountain- go into the bathroom. Second cubicle. Good luck."

Taxi had gone to the only place that could provide him some   
closure: Oriana's house.

He knocked, almost quivering with nerves as the icy wind whipped around him. The night was growing dark and cold, and Taxi wasn't sure what he'd do if Oriana kicked him out. After a few seconds of waiting, Oriana answered the door.

"Taxi?"

"S-sorry to disturb you."

Oriana rolled her eyes, inviting him in.  
"You look freezing! Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

"Hm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Oriana looked taken aback at the question, and she chuckled lightly.  
"Silly cat. Of course I do! What would make you think otherwise?"

Taxi smiled broadly, relief almost overcoming him.  
"Of course. I'm so sorry for doubting you, Oriana."

"No harm done, honey. Now, I suppose you wanted to stay the night?"

Taxi smiled, contentedly kissing her on the cheek.  
"I'll stay for as long as you want me."

It had been three days, and Br'aad was just about at the end of his tether. The others were extremely worried, even Vel expressed some form of concern, but Br'aad was torn up. He hadn't slept in 48 hours, his thoughts keeping him awake. Where was Taxi? Why wouldn't he talk to them? On the afternoon of the third day, Br'aad decided it was time for action.

"I'm going to Oriana's. To see if she has any idea where Saxi might be."

Everyone acknowledged this news, wishing him good luck. He practically stalked his way to Oriana's house, the intensity of his rage growing with every step. This woman had taken Taxi away from them. He banged on the door until there was a pattering of footsteps from inside. Oriana appeared, one hand lightly resting on her hip.

"Br'aad? What are you doing he-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Obviously you wouldn't know that Taxi's gone missing, you don't care about him enough! Do you have any idea how torn up he was after you treated him so badly before? You make me sick, Oriana, really you do! I don't hate anyone on this world but I have taken a strong disliking to you!"

That was when he saw Taxi's head popping around the corner of the wall.

"Oriana, what's- oh."

Br'aad screamed.

"Saxi! Oh gods, I'm so happy I found you!"

He barged into the house, running at Taxi with arms outstretched. Taxi managed to sidestep this, leaving Br'aad to crash into he wall. He stumbled back, slightly disorientated, then straightened again.

"Saxi we've been so worried about you!"

"Get out."

Br'aad looked up, still rubbing his head where he slammed into the wall.  
"What?"

Taxi snarled at him, pinning Br'aad to the wall by his collar.  
"I said get out, Br'aad."

Br'aad was quivering under the Tabaxi's grip, trying to stammer his way through a sentence.  
"W-why won't you come back with me? You don't really want to stay here with Oriana do you? Come on Saxi, we got a nice bunch of friends, we found Hilltree-"

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that!"  
Taxi strengthened his grip on Br'aad, almost choking him. After a struggle, Br'aad used the last of his strength to kick his best friend in the shins as hard as he could. Cursing, the Tabaxi dropped him, and he scrambled to his feet. He stared at Taxi from the doorway with uncharacteristically somber eyes, and spoke in a tone laced with utter sorrow. 

"And to think I came all this way."  
He stepped out the front door, looking up to the sky.  
"And in the rain, too."

That was all Taxi heard as Oriana shut the door with a sigh.  
"You're going to have to do something about your... Friends... Taxi."

Taxi didn't reply, just staring at the door.

"Taxi, honey."

Finally, he seemed to snap out of it, glancing over at his girlfriend.  
"Sorry love, I'm just a bit shaken is all."

Oriana nodded with understanding, stroking his cheek.  
"I'd rather you didn't see them anymore. Is that alright?"

Taxi looked at her, confused.  
"Why? They're my best friends, Oriana."

"I know they were, Taxi, but you have me now!"

Trying to dodge the question, Taxi stepped away from her, glancing toward the door again.  
"Do you think I was too harsh on Br'aad?"

Oriana stepped towards him, holding Taxi in her arms.  
"No, of course not! That brat needed to be taught a lesson, hm? You heard what he said about me."

Taxi nodded absently, walking slowly towards the door.  
"I think I might go after him, just tell him that I don't hate him."

"But you do hate him, don't you, Taxi love?"

"What?"

"How could you like someone who did that to me?"  
There was a real struggle going on inside Taxi's head. The side that loved his friends was begging him to leave, but the side that was infatuated with Oriana forced him to stay.

Br'aad walked back to the bar, not even trying to rush in order to avoid the rain. His hair stuck to his face in thick clumps, raindrops mingling with the tears on his cheeks. When he got back to the bar, where the landlord had given them a room for as long as they wanted in return for saving him and all his clients, he just slumped down on a chair. He felt a pair of arms wind their way around his shoulders, and looked up to see his brother standing there. Sylnan knelt beside Br'aad's chair, as if he were a mother speaking to a scared child.

"Br'aad, he's not coming back, is he."

Br'aad bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry."

Unable to contain his feelings any more, he clutched onto Sylnan and sobbed, kind of disgustingly. Sylnan just held him, until five minutes had passed and he glared urgently over at Velrisa for help. Vel walked over, also kneeling beside Br'aad.

"Br'aad, what happened back there?" 

After the sobs had subsided, Br'aad looked at her.  
"I kind of went off at Oriana, but it turned out Saxi was there, and he got mega pissed at me. He pinned me up against the wall and tried to choke me. I was so scared, I never saw that look in his eyes before. He hates me. He actually hates me."

"Br'aad, I don't know what to say."

He wiped his eyes, standing up with a cold expression.

"Taxi made his choice. I'm just going to learn to live with it."

Vel and Sylnan watched him walk back to his room, then looked at one another with apprehension.   
"We've got to fix him, Vel."  
"I know."  
"I just don't know how to do that without Taxi here."

Vel nodded, sipping on a glass of ice cold water.  
"Maybe we need to get him back."  
Sylnan shook his head, sighing.  
"When Taxi's got something in his head, it's rare that you can dissuade him from it. But I have a suspicion that this whole thing will blow over in a month or two. Taxi will realise his mistake and come back."  
Vel looked at him sceptically.  
"He has the love of his life. Would he really want to come back from that?"  
Sylnan bristled, uncharacteristically moved.  
"Oriana is not the love of Taxi's life. She mistreats him so badly, it can't be true."  
"But he loves her. There's no doubt about that."  
Sylnan nodded, sighing.  
"You're right."

They fell into a troubled silence, until the thudding of feet coming near them broke it.

"Hey guys. Whatcha chatting about?"

"Oh hey, Mountain."

"We were just discussing Br'aad and Taxi."

Mountain pulled up a stool.

"Is that so?"  
He sighed, clambering atop the bar and pouring himself a fresh glass of ale. Vel grimaced at his actions, taking another delicate sip of water.

"I say we let Br'aad figure things out by himself. It's a crush, for god's sake. We've all had to get over them! Except me, of course. Never had one of those. Never."

Sighing, the others agreed. 

"Ah, fuck."

"Oh, hello Hilltree! You got any input on this situation?"

"Uhh... I don't rightly know."

"Wow. Great."

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into three months, Br'aad eventually healed. Everyone noticed how he'd grown up a little, and thought it was for the best, and in many ways it was. He handled things in a much more mature manner, but the certain spark that made Br'aad who he was had vanished somehow. 

The nights were growing longer and colder when Br'aad heard a knock at the door. It was very strange. They all lived together in a tavern, and knew each other well enough to not need to knock on each others door at 8pm. Unless it was Hilltree's room, you could never garantee what was going on in there. 

"Sylnan, for the last time, I told you to leave me out of it when you get drunk in-"

He stopped dead, because a rather damp and scraggly looking Taxi was loitering in his doorway. 

Br'aad didn't quite know how to react. Part of him was experiencing an odd kind of elation, but the other felt a cold sort of fury that buzzed around his head like a nest of hornets at the base of his skull.

"Taxi. What a nice surprise."

His voice was flat, devoid of emotion. Taxi's eyes brightened at the mere sight of him, and he practically rugby tackled him into a tight hug. Br'aad was like a plank, absolutely refusing to join the embrace, but unwilling to pull himself away. Taxi soon realized this and released him, looking him up and down with a bright sparkle in his eyes. 

"Br'aad, you have no idea how incredible it is to see you."

The half-elf said nothing, a neutral expression on his face.  
"What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm back! I've come back to stay with you!"  
If Taxi was expecting Br'aad to dance and clap and thank him, he was disappointed.

"And what gives you the right to do that? This is our property."

"I'm your friend, Br'aad! Your best friend!"

"Yes,"  
Br'aad replied, leading the Tabaxi to the door and slamming it.  
"You were."

It was Sylnan who Taxi visited next.

"Sylnan! How's it going, bro!"

"Fine."

Taxi sighed.  
"Not you too. Br'aad was being sulky as well, what's gotten into you guys?"

Without warning, Sylnan exploded.  
"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Look, I know I was mean to Br'aad and I'll apologize, it's just-"

"You broke him, Taxi. Haven't you noticed? You crushed him. You can't walk back in here and expect us to welcome you with open arms after how you treated us, how you treated Br'aad. "

Taxi flicked his mind back to that fateful day. He remembered the betrayal in his friend's eyes. It had etched into his soul. He couldn't ever let Br'aad feel that way again, especially after everything that had changed.

"Taxi, I don't hate you. I understand that you were blinded by your feelings for Oriana, but you don't need to justify yourself to me. You need to make up with Br'aad. He's my brother, and I love him more than anything: and I know he misses you. You just need to talk to him."

Taxi nodded.  
"Thank you, Sylnan. I needed to hear that."

"Good to have you back, buddy."

After paying a quick visit to all the other party members, Taxi walked back to Br'aad's room. His left cheek still stung where Velrisa had slapped him, then hugged him. He knocked on the door and when there was no reply, he opened it. Nobody was there. He called out Br'aad's name, searching the Inn. Nothing. The cold night air whistled through an open window, ruffling Taxi's fur. Br'aad wouldn't last long alone on a night like this. Without a second thought, he threw on a coat and sprinted into the night.

Br'aad was not having the best of days. With all the drama about Taxi he had wanted to get away from things, and look where that had gotten him. After attempting to make conversation with a bunch of seedy looking dwarves, he had gotten into a debate with what appeared to be the leader which had turned into an all out brawl. This all out brawl had then turned into two dwarves pinning his arms to his sides while the other landed blow after blow upon his stomach, face and chest. Consciousness was slipping away, and Br'aad was just aware of the smell of stale alcohol in the dwarf's breath, and the blood pounding in his ears. As his knees buckled, he felt the grip on his arms loosen, and the blows seemed to stop. Then everything closed in on itself, and darkness smothered him.

"Br'aad."

"Nyugh?"

Br'aad opened his eyes to more darkness.

A sigh of relief sounded from above him, and he tried to strain his eyes in the half light.

"Kami sama?"

"It's me. It's Taxi."

Br'aad scrambled to his feet, then promptly swayed from the sudden movement. He felt steadying arms fasten around him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I heard a fight, and I thought 'now, which one of my friends attracts trouble wherever he goes?'"

Br'aad scoffed, pulling away.

"I know, that was mean. I'm sorry about before, just turning up like that. I wasn't thinking. I was just so desperate to see you that I-"

"You didn't think?"

"What was that?"

"I said 'you didn't think'. Like how you NEVER think about anyone except yourself? That kind of not thinking?"

Taxi couldn't reply. He knew Br'aad was right.  
"I know I was wrong. I need to make it up to you."

Br'aad sighed, looking at the three unconscious dwarves strewn around him.  
"Well, this was a start."

He poked one with his foot, seeing if they were awake.  
"How long was I out?"

"A minute, maybe two."  
Br'aad nodded, the pain subsiding just a little.

"Let's get back, maybe Vel can do something for me."

He looked at Taxi, his face conflicted.  
"Thank you for finding me."

"Wait. I'm not done."

Br'aad stopped, curious.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. You've been there for me since the beginning, when I rejected you you still came and found me at Oriana's, and looked out for me when I felt low. You're the best friend anyone could ask for, and I think I'm the luckiest Tabaxi in the world to know you. I would be honoured if you'd let me try and make things up to you."

Br'aad tried to stay angry. He really did. But, he was a naturally forgiving person, so when Taxi, the person he loved most in the world (aside from his brother of course) poured his heart out in front of him like that, Br'aad couldn't keep it together. He ran up to his friend, squeezing the breath from his lungs and burying his face in his shoulder.  
"I missed you so much, Saxi. I couldn't cope without you. I'm so glad you're back."

The cold night air whistled past, but neither person noticed it, too concerned with the other wrapped in their arms.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Br'aad pulled away, sizing Taxi up.  
"Why are you back?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you just stay with Oriana?"

Taxi froze up, eyes locked on the floor.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

Taxi sighed and turned to Br'aad, taking him by the shoulders a little more forcefully than he'd intended.  
"Yes, I do have to tell you. You have a right to know."

He paused, gathering himself.  
"It all started just after you left. Oriana started forbidding me to see you guys, which I accepted. But then it got worse. She started forbidding me to go outside, thinking that I'd be unfaithful. Even when I stayed at home she noticed little things that had moved, and getting furious with me, claiming that someone else had been in the house. It wasn't until she brought home someone that I thought I needed to take a stand. It was about three days ago. He was called Jaquar, and apparently he was inspecting a paper she'd written. I trusted her."

He paused, the memory causing him obvious pain.   
"I trusted her. That was the second biggest mistake of my life."

"The second? What was the first?"

"Pushing you away."

Another pause. 

"You can guess what happened next. I gathered my belongings and ran, heartbroken and lost. I wasn't ready to go home, I wasn't ready to return to Oriana. I had a hard time out on the streets. I have little money left. I was cold, and sick and more than anything I was lonely. I thought of you every single day and I couldn't get your smile out of my head. It kept me going, Br'aad. But Oriana said she loved me, that's the confusing thing. She said she loved me and I'm sure she meant it."

Br'aad was fighting back his own tears, holding onto Taxi's arm and trying to absorb some of his sorrow so that the Tabaxi didn't have to face it alone.

"She did love you, but sometimes love isn't enough."

"But I thought love broke down any barrier."

"Love can do anything, Taxi. It can save lives or end them. Wars have been fought and ended over it. It's a weapon of mass fucking destruction as much as a bunch of flowers. I know, I've felt it as well as you."

"You have? For whom?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You still love Oriana, don't you?"

"In a twisted sort of way."

"If I were you, I'd stay with us. If she comes to you and you feel ready to forgive her, go for it. Love doesn't come around every day.   
Do what you have to do. You have my blessing."

Taxi wrapped his arms around Br'aad again, squishing him.  
"I'm never leaving you again, Br'aad. You're right, love doesn't come around every day, but I know what I want. I want to be with you and the others, forever."

"Good."

"I am so happy to have you back. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Actually, I think I do."

\- - -

It was few months later and things were more or less back to normal. Mountain had stumbled upon an adventure that took them from the dank streets of the great king's wharf to the highest mountains in the land. It had taken them months to complete the quest, and their unprecedented success had granted them the opportunity to move into better lodgings. However, the group respectfully declined, having become a little attached to the old tavern. Things were, more or less, back to the way they were. But something had changed, just a tiny bit. It would be unrecognisable to the untrained eye, but watch closely enough and you'd see a half-elf and a Tabaxi steal glances at one another when they were convinced they weren't to be seen, or 'accidentally' bump into one another, just so they could be close for a moment. A playground romance. It was that simplicity until a week after they returned from this quest, and Oriana turned up at the door to the inn, despondent and pathetic. It was Br'aad who met her at the door, and Br'aad who showed her in to Taxi's room.

"Taxi!" She squealed with happiness, leaping onto the Tabaxi with all the enthusiasm of a child finding a forgotten toy.

"Let me go, Oriana."

She did let him go, and Br'aad retreated into his own room, instinctively knowing that this was not his place. 

"Oh, Taxi my love, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I'm so sorry about Jaquar, he was just a silly mistake and I'll never make it again."

"Do I have your word on that?"

"Of course! Do you think I would lie to you, the person I love most in the world?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Come, Taxi, let's not bother about all that. Let bygones be bygones? We can have a fresh start, you can move back in with me and-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't want to move back in with you."

"But you love me, you want to be with me, don't you?"

Taxi was pacing now, a mixture of fury and sorrow sweeping from him in waves.  
"You know, I thought the same until a month or so ago. I thought what we had was love, but I was so wrong."

"But I love you, Taxi, really!"

"No!"   
Taxi shouted, relieved to finally be able to understand everything.  
"No, you don't, and that's one of the reasons why I could never be with you again, Oriana."

"What do you mean? I said I love you, isn't that enough for you?"

"If you ever really loved me, you would never have done all those terrible things then brushed them off like they were nothing. You would never have apologized to me with a dreamy smile on your face, as if you're almost... gods, I don't know, playing with me. You've never loved me, Oriana, and I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever truly loved you."

Oriana was incredibly annoyed. She had expected this to be over within a few moments, but it wasn't.   
"And what makes you an expert all of a sudden, hm?"

"I know what love is now, Oriana. And I feel it every waking moment of my life."

"For whom do you feel this 'real love' then, Taxi?"

"For all my friends, Mountain, Hilltree, Velrisa, Sylnan... But most of all for Br'aad."

"For Br'aad? Really Taxi?"

"Really, Oriana. I love Br'aad. I can't keep denying that to myself, and I'm certainly not going to deny it to you."

Oriana sighed, running her hands through her hair.  
"Alright, Taxi. If you love Br'aad, I can't change that. Just don't come crying back to me when you realise the mistake you made, because you'll find a locked door."

"Trust me, I won't."

And with a curt nod, Oriana walked out.

Taxi went to Br'aad's room, to find him sitting cross legged, trying to conjure up some kind of message in sparks, reading 'bye bye Saxi'. It wasn't until Taxi saw his face that he saw that he was crying.

"Br'aad, what's wrong?"  
Br'aad tried to smile through it, trying to somehow disguise the tear tracks that Criss crossed down his cheeks.

"Nothing. How is Oriana?"

"Uhm, fine I guess."

"You know that's not what I meant. Are you going back to live with her?"

"What? Of course not!"

Br'aad looked puzzled.  
"Why not? I thought she came to apologize."

"She did, but her return made me realise I have everything I want right here."

He enfolded Br'aad in a hug, which Br'aad of course returned.

"That's awesome that you've decided to stick with your friends Taxi, but are you sure this is right? You love her, don't you?"

"No. I don't."

"What!? I'm so confused, I-"

"Br'aad I've waited far too long to say this but... Well... I..."  
The words were caught like a furball in his throat, and somehow he was incapable of getting them out. Luckily for him, Br'aad was there.

"Before you say anything, I need to say something too."

Taxi almost giggled nervously.

"One second, please, I have to say this."

He breathed deeply.

"Do you know the feeling where you just sort of want to give someone the world in a locket? Well, I'm sure you do about that person you love, but yeah."

"Course I do."

"Well that's how I feel about you. Every day. I think this is the first time that I've really felt like I loved someone, and that someone is you."

"Me? Taxi I-"

Taxi shushed him, enveloping him in another hug.

"Taxi, look at me."  
Taxi did. He looked into his best friend's jade green eyes, and smiled.

"It's you. The person I loved, that I love. It's always been you, Taxi. Since just after we met."

"You don't just have to say that, we can-"

"Yes, I do have to say it. I should've said it earlier but you loved   
Oriana and I didn't want to hurt you, or make you feel bad."

Taxi squeezed Br'aad, resting his chin on the top of his head. And for that moment, everything was perfect. The warm lamplight embraced them, protecting them from the intrusive darkness that peered in through the window. They settled down on the floor, the pair leaning against the walls, and Taxi's arm keeping Br'aad by his side, as if he were going to run away. Soon, the half-elf drifted off and Taxi sat there gazing at his best friend, or whatever they were now. And he thought, in that moment, what a glorious thing it was to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!!! I decided to just make it one long chapter for continuity's sake! also I don't know why I made Oriana such a bitch??? I don't actually hate her at all she's a cool character but hey sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do for the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and remember we're just gonna have to roll with it xoxo


End file.
